Supernova
by Andai Ada Nama
Summary: Ash dan Haru adalah dua korban selamat dari suatu insiden yang menimpa desa mereka 10 tahun yang lalu, namun saat ini keduanya ada di jalan yang berbeda. Kehidupan Haru normal sebagai seorang siswa akademi, sedangkan Ash lebih memilih menjadi pencuri. Kini keduanya dihadapkan pada suatu masalah serius yang menghadapi kota mereka saat ini, Logga Art.


CHAPTER 1

Ash and Haru

Logga Art, itulah nama kota ini. Logga Art merupakan kota di negara Republik Fiseria. Logga Art merupakan kota yang damai, namun seperti kebanyakan kota di dunia, Logga Art memiliki penduduk yang baik, buruk, dan mungkin diantara keduanya. Salah satunya adalah Ash, pemuda yang berusia sekitar 15 tahun, dengan rambut hitam pendeknya yang berantakan, dia adalah seorang berandalan yang tinggal di jalanan. Meski begitu, Ash bukanlah anak yang jahat tapi karena dia tidak memiliki siapa pun lagi sehingga Ash melakukan apa pun untuk dapat bertahan hidup.

Saat ini di dalam kota.

"Seseorang, tolong tangkap dia! Dia mencuri barang daganganku lagi!" Teriak seorang pedagang buah-buahan sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda yang sedang berlari menjauhinya. Tentu saja pemuda itu adalah Ash.

"Paman! Terima kasih buahnya!" Teriak Ash yang berlari semakin jauh.

"Dasar maling!" Teriak pedagang itu dengan gusar.

"Apa tidak ada hal yang lain yang bisa kau lakukan selain ini?" Ujar seorang pemuda berambut merah gelap sepanjang leher dan rapih yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Ash, pemuda itu berdiri menghadang Ash.

"Haru!?" Ucap Ash yang sedikit terkejut.

"Bagus! Bantu aku menangkap anak itu!" Teriak pedagang buah tadi.

"Coba saja hentikan aku jika kau bisa!" Ujar Ash percaya diri.

"Ok…" Jawab Haru, dia pun tersenyum kecil.

Ash melempar salah satu buah curiannya ke arah Haru deangan kencang, lalu Haru menepis buah itu dengan tangannya. Sementara itu Ash merubah arah larinya menjauhi Haru.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi!"

Haru pun berlari mengejar Ash lalu mengambil penutup tempat sampah dan melemparnya pada Ash.

"WAAAAA!"

Namun Ash segera merunduk sehingga larinya terhenti sesaat dan kembali berlari, tetapi Haru lebih cepat melompat dan mengkapnya, keduanya pun terjatuh.

"Dasar… Kebiasaanmu tidak pernah berubah." Haru pun melepaskan Ash, lalu diambilnya buah-buahan yang ber-serakan di jalan.

"Hei! Itu makananku!" Bentak Ash.

"Bagus! Jangan lepaskan berandal itu!" Teriak pedagang buah yang semakin mendekat.

"Gawat!" Ash pun berusaha pergi. "Awas kau Haru!" Dia pun berlari dengan cepat dari tempat itu.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi!?" Ucap pedagang buah itu.

"Yang penting daganganmu kembali kan?" Jawab Haru sembari menyerahkan buah-bauahan itu pada pemilikinya.

"Huh! Terserah!" Balas si pedagang buah, dia pun kembali ke tokonya…

Pemakaman kota. Tempat ini merupakan tempat yang sangat luas di daerah barat kota dan jauh dari kesibukan kota serta rumah-rumah penduduk Logga Art. Terdapat sebuah monumen dari batu yang sangat besar di tengah-tengah pemakaman, di batu itu terukir seratus nama.

Di depan monumen.

"Kau selalu di sini?"

"Haru!?" Ucap Ash kesal. "Untuk apa kau datang ke sini!? Karena kau aku jadi tidak bisa makan"

"Haha… Maaf. Aku membawa makanan untukmu." Jawab Haru sembari menunjukan kotak bekal di tangannya.

Perut Ash berbunyi saat Haru membuka bekal itu, air liur Ash mengaril deras dari mulutnya. Tiba-tiba Ash berlutut dan bersujud pada Haru.

"TERIMA KASIIIIH BANYAK!"

"Uh… Sudah-sudah, tidak perlu seperti itu…" Ucap Haru yang terkejut melihat kelakuan Ash.

Lalu Ash pun segera memakan makanan dalam bekal itu dengan lahap.

"Kenapa kau keluar dari akademi?" tanya Haru.

"…" Ash terdiam sesaat, lalu melanjutkan makan-nya.

"Jika ada di akademi, kau tidak perlu mencuri lagi kan… Apa kau mau terus menerus seperti itu…?" Ujar Haru.

"Aku…" Ash kembali terdiam. "Berbeda denganmu… Sejak awal aku memang pencuri, berandalan kota. Sampai kau datang dan memintaku bergabung dengan akademi 8 tahun lalu. Mereka semua membenciku. Berandalan tetap berandalan di mata orang-orang itu. Mungkin hanya kau yang peduli padaku di sana karena kita memiliki masa lalu yang sama."

"Tapi jika kau tetap seperti ini nasibmu akan sama saja dengan berandalan-berandalan yang lebih dulu diusir dari kota!"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kami!" Bantah Ash. "Mereka diusir karena berusaha melindungi kota ini!" Ash memalingkan wajahnya. "Tapi aku tidak ingin diusir dari kota ini… Aku menyayangi kota ini…"

"Kau bisa mengubahnya Ash!" Tegas Haru. "Kita beruntung masih hidup. Kau masih ingat kan 10 tahun lalu saat semuanya terbunuh dan hanya kita yang tersisa? Kau ingin semua ini jadi sia-sia!?"

"Cukup! Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi!" Bantah Ash. "Aku selalu bermimpi menjadi Souver… Tapi itu bodoh! Souver itu tidak pernah ada! Aku tidak bisa mengubah apa-apa… Tidak ada yang tahu tentang Souver atau perang yang dulu terjadi. Kita dibohongi… Aku ingin seperti ini saja…"

"Haru!" Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan.

"Fiona…?" ucap Haru pelan.

Fiona adalah teman Haru di akademi, dia adalah gadis dengan rambut lurus bewarna biru kehitaman yang terurai sampai ke pinggangnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini!? Kita harus berlatih untuk tes akhir minggu depan!" Bentak Fiona.

"Gawat! Aku lupa!" Ucap Haru terkejut, dia pun bergegas untuk pergi.

Fiona melirik Ash yang ada di dekat Haru, dia agak terkejut begitu melihat Ash.

"Kau! Pencuri!" Bentak Fiona.

"Fiona!" Bentak Haru.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan Haru?" Ujar Ash pelan, dia pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"…" Haru pun hanya terdiam melihat Ash pergi menjauh. "Seharusnya kau tidak bicara seperti itu." Ujar Haru pada Fiona.

"?" Fiona terlihat kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi tadi.

Di tengah kota ini terdapat suatu sekolah yang besar. Sekolah ini tidak terlalu jauh dari pusat kota dan pusat pemerintahan negara. Di sekolah ini tidak hanya mempelajari tentang pengetahuan umum, tapi juga teknik bertarung serta taktik berperang.

Di belakang sekolah.

"Ukh… rasanya semua tenagaku terkuras…" Gumam Fiona.

"Jangan mengeluh, ini tahun terakhir kita di akademi. Kita harus melakukan yang terbaik!" Sanggah Haru.

"Tapi aku benar-benar lelah…"

Haru meneruskan latihannya sementara itu Fiona terduduk di rumput, dia tampak sangat kelelahan.

"Dimana guru Ergi…? Seharusnya dia mengawasi latihan kita kan…" Ujar Fiona.

"Mungkin dia sedang ada keperluan lain yang lebih penting. Lagi pula kita bukan lagi siswa tingkat I yang harus selalu diawasi." Jawab Haru.

Beberapa jam pun berlalu, hingga latiahn mereka berdua berakhir. Mereka berdua pun berjalan keluar sekolah.

"Akhirnya guru Ergi tidak datang juga…" Ujar Fiona dengan kecewa.

"Itu bukan masalah besar kan…" Balas Haru. "Apa kau merasakannya juga, sepertinya agak berisik di luar sana…"

"Memang sih…" Ucap Fiona pelan.

Haru pun mendekati salah seorang penduduk di sekitar sekolah. Dan bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi.

"…Ada sekelompok bandit yang mengacau di bagian timur kota sejak dua jam yang lalu. Sepertinya kelompok itu menyandera seseorang sehingga pihak keamanan tidak bisa berbuat terlalu jauh." Ujarnya.

"Tapi bukannya dua jam terlalu lama?" Sanggah Haru.

"Tapi kau tahu kan, bagian timur kota adalah wilayah yang tidak terlalu terjamah oleh hukum? Dan yang aku dengar para penduduk tidak terlalu peduli dengan seseorang yang kelompok itu sandera. Kabarnya orang itu berandalan yang sering membuat onar di kota, jadi para penduduk lebih me-milih membiarkannya dan menyerahkan semuanya pada pihak berwajib."

"!?" Haru terkejut mendengar penjelasan yang dia dengar. Dia pun bergegas untuk pergi.

"Kau mau ke mana!?" Tanya Fiona. Namun Haru terus berlari menuju ke Timur.

Kota bagian Timur.

"Kenapa kalian hanya diam saja!?" Bentak Haru kesal dengan agak brutal.

"Hei! Hentikan!" Salah seorang petugas berteriak pada Haru.

Haru pun melepaskan tangannya dari petugas yang dia bentak tadi.

"Ada seseorang di dalam sana! Kenapa kalian tidak melakukan apa pun!? Dan kenapa jumlah kalian hanya sedikit!?" Teriak Haru.

Memang, di tempat itu hanya ada tidak lebih dari lima petugas keamanan yang berjaga. Sementara diketahui bahwa ada sekitar dua puluh orang bandit di dalam peternakan yang menjadi tempat para bandit itu. Para penduduk yang ada di sana sudah terlebih dulu mangungsi dan meninggalkan rumah mereka, walau pun ada beberapa penduduk yang berdiam di dekat para petugas keamanan untuk melihat keadaan tempat itu.

"Para bandit ini hanya masalah kecil, tidak perlu membawa banyak pasukan hanya untuk mengusir mereka. Lagi pula hanya kami yang diperintahkan untuk ke tempat ini karena petugas yang lain ada di pusat kota untuk mengawal Rapat Besar dan sisanya dikirim ke luar kota untuk tugas lain."

"Kenapa kau terus-terusan mengomel!? Di sini bukan tempat untuk anak-anak sepertimu. Cepat pergi!" Tegas salah seorang petugas berusaha mengusir Haru.

"Tapi yang mereka sandera itu temanku!" Haru berusaha meyakinkan mereka untuk melakukan tidakan dengan segera.

"Teman? Yang mereka sandera itu berandalan yang sering mengacau kan kota dan sering mencuri. Untuk apa repot-repot mengurusinya?" Ujar salah seorang penduduk, "Dari pakaianmu, kau pasti sisawa akademi. Jadi, tidak mungkin kau temannya. Biarkan saja berandalan itu, dengan begitu dia tidak akan mengacaukan kota."

"Ash juga penduduk kota ini!" Bentak Haru, Lalu dia pun pergi meninggalkan temapat itu.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Ucap salah seorang petugas itu terheran-heran.

"Ash…" Gumam Haru, "Mungkin yang kau katakan benar… Mungkin hanya aku yang peduli padamu. Karena itu, cukup aku saja yang akan menolongmu." Pikirnya. Haru pun berusaha mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan Ash yang tengah disandera.

Sementara itu di dalam bangunan peternakan di kota bagian timur. Para bandit mengikat Ash di tiang di tengah bangunan. Ash mengalami luka yang cukup parah, namun tetap sadarkan diri.

"Inilah balasannya jika menggangguku." Ujar seorang pria yang duduk di atas tong makanan hewan dan tidak begitu jauh di hadapan Ash.

Pria itu bertubuh besar dan memanggul pedang di punggungnya. Dia adalah pemimpin para bandit, Gron.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti tentangmu. Aku…" Ujar Gron, namun Ash memotongnya ucapannya.

"Huh. Kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali bodoh…" Ucap Ash.

"Dan akan kubuat kau mendengarkannya berkali-kali!" Bentak Gron, "Si brengsek Gish itu sudah tidak ada di kota ini! Tanpa dia, aku bisa leluasa mengacau di tempat ini! Dan kenapa sekarang malah bocah sepertimu yang meng-gangguku!?"

Ash tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau takut pada Gish!" Ucap Ash…

"Apa kau bilang!? Aku takut!? Gish, aku tidak takut padanya! Aku membencinya karena selalu bersikap sok pahlawan padahal dia hanya berandalan! Pengacau!"

"… Dan bandit-bandit sepertimu tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan Gish… Hehe… Pecundang…" Ujar Ash.

"…"

Gron pun berdiri dan menarik pedangnya, lalu dia mendekatkannya pada leher Ash.

"Bersyukurlah karena kau masih berguna untuk kami. Walau berandalan, pemerintah tidak bisa mengabaikan warganya sepertimu… Jika tidak, aku sudah sejak tadi melepaskan kepalamu beserta isinya yang sombong itu dari tempatnya."

Ash hanya diam saja mendengar kata-kata Gron, tapi tidak ada ketakutan sama sekali dari sorot matanya. Lalu Gron pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu…

Di lain pihak, Haru diam-diam memasuki wilayah dimana para bandit itu berada. Setelah mengendap-endap cukup lama dan mendengar berbagai informasi, terutama tentang Ash, dia pun segera bergegas ke peternakan.

"…Hanya satu orang yang menjaga…" pikir Haru sembari mengintip ke dalam bangunan tempat Ash ditahan dari lubang kecil di belakang bangunan tersebut.

Dia memperhatikan sekeliling tempat tersebut, serta bangunan itu sendiri. Ada sebuah jendela kecil yang terletak agak di atas. Lalu Haru mengambil tali pengendali kuda yang tidak terpakai di dekatnya. Dia pun meraih jendela tersebut dan masuk. Jendela itu terhubung dengan rangka atap bangunan. Dengan perlahan Haru menyusuri rangka bangunan itu hingga tepat berada di atas tempat bandit yang menjaga Ash berdiri.

"Punk brengsek! Lepaskan aku!" Bentak Ash.

"Berisik! Apa kau tidak bisa diam!? Berapa kali pun kau meminta, tidak akan kulepaskan!"

Sementara itu Haru menyimpulkan tali yang dibawa-nya dan menurunkannya perlahan sampai berada tepat di belakang kepala bandit yang sedang beradu mulut dengan Ash.

"Aaah…!" Ash terlihat terkejut melihat tali itu, dia menengadah lalu tersenyum, begitu pula dengan Haru.

"Kenapa kau!? Apa kau menertawakan aku!?" Bentak bandit itu.

"Jangan lihat ke belakang!" Tegas Ash.

"Eh!?"

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau malah mengatakannya!" Pikir Haru. Sementara bandit itu berbalik, Haru pun melompat turun.

"Siapa ka…!?" Sebelum bandit itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, Ash menendang selangkangannya, bandit itu pun pingsan…

"…" Haru terdiam melihatnya…

"Lepaskan tali ini." Pinta Ash.

"Ah… Iya…" Balas Haru.

Setelah itu…

"Hey! Apa yang terjadi di dalam sana!? Kenapa kau berteriak!?" Ucap seseorang dari luar bangunan. Lalu terdengar banyak suara langkah kaki mendekati pintu depan bangunan tersebut.

"Sial!" Ucap Haru cemas.

"Gawat!" Ucap Ash, dia pun berlari menuju pintu.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan!?" Ucap Haru mencoba menghentikan Ash. Namun Ash semakin mendekati pintu dan suara langkah-langkah kaki itu semakin dekat.

Pintu depan bangunan terbuka… Tiba-tiba Ash melompat dan menendang pintu yang baru terbuka sedikit itu hingga lepas dari engselnya dan menerbangkannya bersama bandit-bandit yang akan masuk tadi.

"Oi." Ucap Haru pelan. Dia pun segera menghampiri Ash. Dilihatnya cukup banyak bandit yang masih tersisa.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanya Ash.

"Eh?"

"Ayo hajar mereka!" Teriak Ash yang mulai menyerang kawanan bandit di dekatnya. Lalu Haru pun membantunya…

Sementara itu pihak keamanan sedang berunding dengan Gron dan anak-anak buahnya di perbatasan. Gron berunding dengan atasan pihak keamanan disana melalui saluran radio.

"Ayolah! Nyawa warga kalian ada di tangan kami!" Ujar Gron. "Penawaran yang wajar kan!?" Tegasnya.

"Yang benar saja! 10 juta gold untuk satu orang saja!? Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!"

"Itu terserah kalian. Silahkan pilih, mendapatkan kembali wargamu atau kota ini serta negara ini, karena kota ini ibu kota-nya, akan mendapat reputasi buruk karena mengabaikan penduduknya. Hahaha!" Tegas Gron.

"Ukh… Hubungi pusat…" ucap sang atasan keamanan itu.

"Pak, kita tidak bisa bertindak sejauh itu…" Ujar yang lain.

"Aku tahu… Kita akan minta bantuan. Jumlah bandit-bandit itu terlalu banyak, kita tidak akan bisa menangkap mereka…"

"Baik pak!"

Perbatasan kota timur…

"Bos… ada yang tidak beres…"

"Kenapa?" tanya Gron heran.

"Aku tidak tahu ada apa, tapi tadi salah seorang anggota kita menghubungi, tapi terputus. Mungkin terjadi sesuatu…"

"Apa!?"

"Mungkin anak yang kita sandera itu…"

Gron tersentak, dia bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu dia dan beberapa anak buahnya bergegas ke peternakan.

Di luar peternakan. Tampak bandit-bandit bergeletak-an di tempat itu dengan luka-luka yang cukup parah.

"Apa yang terjadi!?" Tanya Gron agak marah.

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara teriakan para bandit yang ketakutan. Gron dan para anak buahnya berlari menuju sumber suara itu dengan perasaan cemas. Setibanya di asal suara itu, terlihat dua orang pemuda berdiri tegak seolah menanti kedatangan Gron.

"Kalian yang melakukan semua ini!?" bentak Gron yang dipenuhi kemarahan. Tangannya mengepal, matanya tidak berkedip terus memandangi Ash dan Haru dengan kesal.

Mendadak Gron menarik pedangnya lalu berlari dan menyerang Ash dan Haru. Keduanya segera menghindari serangan itu, namun Gron tidak tinggal diam, dia mengejar Ash.

Para bawahan Gron mulai bergerak, mereka pun menarik keluar pedang mereka. Namun Haru lebih cepat bertindak, dia telah mlingkarkan tali pengendali kuda yang dibawanya sejak tadi ke tangan-tangan para bandit itu, lalu dia pun menariknya dengan sangat kuat sehingga pedang yang digenggam masing-masing bandit itu terlepas.

Haru segera mengambil dua pedang di dekatnya. Satu dia lemparkan pada Ash yang dengan susah payah menghindari tebasan-tebasan pedang Gron.

"Aku tdak pernah memakai pedang!" ujar Ash sembari menagkap pedang itu.

"Gunakan itu untuk bertahan!" balas Haru. "Aku akan segera ke sana setelah membereskan orang-orang ini!" Haru pun menuju bandit-bandit yang tersisa.

"Memangnya kau bisa menggunakan pedang!?" bentak bandit-bandit itu dengan siap menyerang Haru.

Haru menebas pedang mereka dengan pedang di tangannya, lalu dia menendang bandit-bandit itu hingga terjatuh bersama pedang-pedang mereka.

"Jadi seperti itu…" ucap Ash pelan sembari memperhatikan gerakan Haru. "Aku juga…!" ucap Ash, namun pedang Gron lebih dulu mengenai wajah Ash.

"Ash!" teriak Haru.

Serangan itu tidak dalam namun berhasil membuat Ash terluka, bagian di bawah mata kiri Ash meneteskan darah.

"AAAAAHHH! Sakit tahu!" Teriak Ash, "Dasar brengsek!"

Namun Gron tidak memperdulikan keluhan Ash, dia terus menerus menyerang Ash, tapi kali ini Ash dapat menghindari serangan-serangan tersebut.

"Mati kau bocah brengsek!" Bentak Gron sembari mengayunkan pedangnya sekuat tenaga pada Ash.

"Kau serius ingin membunuhku!?" Ucap Ash terkejut.

Ash menahan serangan tersebut dengan pedang di tangannya…

"…!"

Namun Ash malah terhempas dengan kencang ke tanah hingga tanah yang ada di bawah Ash ikut retak dan agak menekan karena kekuatan Gron.

"Kekuatan yang luar biasa…!" Pikir Haru dengan cemas.

"Sial…!" Gumam Ash yang masih terbaring di tanah.

Gron yang tidak memperdulikan kondisi Ash kembali mengayunkan pedangnya, namun Haru bertindak cepat dengan melancarkan serangan pada Gron hingga Gron mengubah serangannya menjadi pertahanan.

Haru kembali menyerang dan terus menyerang Gron dengan pedangnya, begitu pula Gron yang berusaha terus bertahan dari serangan Haru. Haru mengayunkan pedangnya secara horisontal ke arah dada Gron dengan cepat, namun Gron dengan cepat membuat pedangnya sebagai tameng untuk memblok serangan Haru, lalu dia pun melompat ke belakang menjauhi Haru.

"Kemampuanmu hebat juga…" Ujar Gron. "Tapi… minggir dari jalanku! Aku akan mengurusmu nanti setelah aku membunuh bajingan itu!" Tegas Gron dengan suara yang keras karena marah.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menyakiti Ash lebih dari ini!" Ucap Haru tegas.

"Hentikan tindakan keras kepalamu itu! Minggir! Akan kuhabisi lebih dulu berandal itu!" Gron kembali menegaskan.

"Aku akan menghentikanmu! Aku tidak akan mem-biarkanmu terus menyakiti Ash!" Tegas Haru.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal!" Ujar Gron yang mulai kesal dengan sikap Haru. "Untuk apa kau melindungi orang yang bahkan tidak dipedulikan oleh kotanya sendiri!?"

"Aku temannya!" Ucap Haru tegas.

"…" Ash hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Haru.

"Aku temannya! Karena itu aku tidak bisa membiar-kanmu menyakiti Ash!" Ucap Haru.

"Baik… Kalau begitu aku akan menghabisimu terlebih dahulu!"

Gron mengubah target serangnya menjadi Haru, dia pun menyerang Haru bertubi-tubi dengan pedangnya. Tapi Haru masih dapat bertahan meski tidak mampu membalas.

"Dia semakin kuat… Aku tidak bisa membalas kalau seperti ini. Apa aku harus menggunakan itu…?" pikir Haru.

Tapi karena pikiran Haru yang dipenuhi kebingungan dan kecemasan membuat pertahanannya melemah.

"Kau ceroboh!" Teriak Gron girang karena melihat kesempatan untuk menjatuhkan Haru.

"Sial… Aku lengah!" Pikir Haru.

Gron pun menebaskan pedangnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Haru masih bisa membuat tameng dengan pedangnya, namun kekuatan Gron jauh lebih besar dan membuat Haru terpental dan menghantam tanah dengan keras, pedang yg dipegang Haru ikut terlepas karena serangan Gron sehingga kini dia tanpa pertahanan sama sekali.

"Kau akan mati!" Ucap Gron dengan tatapan bengis pada Haru yg masih terkapar. "Selamat tinggal keparat!" Dengan satu hentakan keras Gron berusaha menikamkan pedangnya ke tubuh Haru.

"!?"

Gron terhempas, serangannya terhenti. Sesaat sebe-lum Gron menikam Haru, Ash sudah lebih dulu memukul wajahnya dengan sangat keras, pedangnya terlepas dan ikut terlempar ke tempat yang berbeda dengan Gron.

"Sialan! Apa yang kau…!?" Ucap Gron dengan kesal dan berusaha untuk berdiri, tapi sebelum dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya Ash sekali lagi memukul wajahnya dengan lebih keras. Sebelum Gron terpental karena serangan itu, Ash me-megang pakaiannya untuk menahan Gron, lalu Ash kembali memukul wajahnya berkali-kali.

Setelah cukup lama Ash memukul Gron, dan wajah Gron terlihat sangat berantakan. Ash masih menahan pakaian Gron… Lalu Ash menatapnya dengan tatapan marah.

"Jangan sakiti sahabatku!" Tegas Ash. Tapi saat itu Gron sudah pingsan lebih dulu. Haru termenung, lalu dia tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Ash tadi.


End file.
